Hope Faith Dream Trust
by dancingcordeaux
Summary: I know the names a bit weird but I might change it later. This is NCIS set in high school. Hopefully a multichapter. It will get better I promise. Please read and review. It will be a TIVA, also Jibbs and McAbby I DO NOT OWN NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm really excited. I'm hoping (if you guys like this) that it will turn into a multi chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think**

**If anything is wrong (like translation or anything) just tell me and I'm sorry too :)**

**DancingCordeaux~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

"Ziva! Your father wishes to see you before you leave." Ziva turned around to say that she did not wish to see her father, but the Mossad officer looked at her sternly. She decided it was probably best to just go and see Eli. She walked to his office and knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter." It was a short, curt order and it made Ziva shiver slightly.

"Hello Papa. You wished to see me?"

Eli David was reading a report and did not look up at his daughter but continued reading as he spoke. "Yes. I want to remind you that you are in training to become a Mossad agent. You are being sent to America to learn their ways, America is an ally of Israel and it is therefore important to form alliances when we can. You behaviour will be closely monitored. If it is found to be disrespectful to the David family or our country, you will be punished. You are not going for a holiday; consider this your first mission. Understood?"

"Yes Papa."

"You are dismissed." Still Eli continued to read his report. Ziva knew that this was the last time she would see him before she left, and yet her father did not want to say goodbye, he did not even look at her. In that moment Ziva made up her mind – once she left Israel, she would never return.

"Flight IS447 from Tel Aviv has arrived at Gate 12." A 15 year old girl dressed in a black top, black mini skirt and black 3-inch boots jumped excitedly at the overhead announcement.

"She's here! She's here!"

"Abby please calm down."

"Sorry Mum but I'm so excited. I'm gonna have a sister for a whole year! This is more exciting then the Brain Matter tickets I got last Christmas." Jenny Gibbs smiled down at her daughter and then went back to scanning the arrivals gate. She wasn't sure what to expect in Eli's daughter, she didn't even know he had a daughter until he had requested her exchange to America for a year. Jenny and her husband Leroy had eagerly accepted having her stay with them for a year; it would improve relations with Israel and Mossad. Plus Abby would have a friend when they both had to work late, or even occasionally for a few days straight.

A girl in cargo pants and a black tank top walked through the gates. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and over her shoulder she carried a brown rucksack – something Jenny had seen numerous Mossad agents carrying before. So this was Ziva David.

Jenny walked over to her and smiled encouragingly, "Ziva David?"

"Shalom." Ziva looked Jenny up and down – not in a mean way, but more trying to decide if she could trust her. "Shmi Ziva. You must be Mrs Gibbs. It's very nice to meet you." Ziva held out her hand and Jenny took it.

"Shalom Ziva. Yes that's right but you can call me Jenny. It's lovely to meet you too Ziva. This is my daughter Abby." Abby grinned happily at Ziva and then grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her into a big hug.

"Hey Ziva! I'm so excited you're here. I've already cleaned away half the stuff in my bedroom so you can decorate your half the way you'd like it. I'm so excited. We are going to become such great friends, I just know it."

Ziva was slightly overwhelmed by all this, it was definitely unexpected. But Abby's enthusiasm was contagious and although Ziva didn't show it, she was beginning to get excited too. This was a new beginning for her, a new start. She smiled slightly at Abby. "Thank-you I hope I have not inconvenienced you by sharing your room."

Abby looked at Ziva. "Of course not! Weren't you listening? I'm so excited. I've never had a sister before – it's going to be so much fun." A horrible thought suddenly struck Abby. "I hope you like Brain Matter."

"Excuse me?"

Jenny laughed at Ziva's confusion. "Brain Matter is Abby's favourite band. Come on girls let's go and collect Ziva's luggage."

Ziva looked down at her rucksack and then back up to Jenny. "It's all here" she said pointing to her bag.

Jenny was slightly shocked. This girl had come to a new country for a whole year and had only brought a rucksack? But she didn't want to embarrass Ziva either. "Alright then. Should we head home?"

The three walked out the airport doors and to the Gibbs' car. Abby was talking to Ziva non-stop about everything. Brain Matter, school, video games, computers, the house, classes, what they could do over the next week before school started. Ziva was slowly getting more excited. She expected her father to have organised her to live with a boring associate, having to spend her days training, studying and working. Instead she might actually have some fun and enjoy herself. She was also beginning to like Abby. She was quirky and fun to be around, not that Ziva knew her too well.

Abby was still talking at Ziva when Jenny glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Ziva stifle a yawn. _Poor thing_, Jenny thought. _Flying 17 hours, she must be exhausted_. "Abby sweetie, Ziva must be very tired. Why don't you let her rest and you can tell her about that a bit later?"

Abby smiled apologetically at Ziva and left her to rest. Ziva rested her head against the car window, happy to be allowed to rest a bit. Now she thought about it, she was tired, not that she didn't enjoy listening to Abby. Her eyes drifted out of the window and watched as high-rise buildings were replaced with apartment blocks, and then suburbs. She hoped the Gibbs' house was out in the suburbs here. Back in Israel her father had an apartment building in the middle of the city next to his Mossad office. It allowed him to work non-stop and have Ziva nearby for training. But she hated it. It meant she couldn't have friends home after school or sneak over to their houses. Her father would always know where she was.

The car pulled into a driveway on a quiet street lined with big trees whose branches met in the middle. The house was a small two storey house, painted white but with dark blue finishing's and window shutters. Ziva took a deep breath and then got out of the car. For some reason she was nervous and Ziva David was never nervous but before she had time to analyse it, Abby had grabbed her hand and was dragging her into the house. Jenny came in behind them carrying Ziva's bag.

"Ziva, I'll go put your bag up in your room while Abby gives you a tour."

"Ok Ziva, this is the lounge room." The room had two sofas and a plasma TV screen. It was very well decorated, modern but not over the top or expensive. There were some pictures on the wall of Jenny, Abby and a man with silver hair. Ziva wandered over to them and started looking, but Abby had other things on mind and pulled her through a door into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. This" Abby began extravagantly "is the fridge. Very important to know where that is" She giggled. Ziva smiled too and looked around. It had all the normal kitchen appliances but also a wall of French doors that opened onto a veranda that had an outdoor dining table, chairs and heaters.

"That's where we eat. It's probably a bit weird eating outside every meal but the heaters keep us warm. We also have a pool out there. Maybe we can swim later? Anyway there is a bathroom and laundry down that hall and the other door leads down to Dad's basement but no one except him ever really goes down there." Abby ran up some stairs on the other side of the room and Ziva followed behind.

"Upstairs is just the bedrooms and bathrooms and that is a games room for when we have friends overs so Mum and Dad can still watch TV downstairs. That's Mum and Dad's room and this is ours." Abby flung open a door and eagerly watched for Ziva's reaction. The room was quite large, painted a deep red, almost maroon. There was two beds were on either sides of the room with a big window in between. On one side, the bed had a black fishing net over it; the walls were covered in band posters and pictures of Abby and her family and friends. The other side was completely bare in comparison.

"Your side, for you to decorate as you please." Abby said indicating the bare side. "We both have our own desks and Dad added this side of drawers to the cupboard, so we both have our own side of drawers and we can share the hanging space." Abby was a bit nervous, Ziva had barely spoken and she had so wanted Ziva to like her and the room, and well, everything.

Ziva turned to Abby and smiled. "This is great. You mean I'm allowed to put up my own pictures and things on my side?"

"Of course!"

"I've never been able to do that before. My old room was painted light brown and it just had my bed, desk and cupboard. I can't wait to put pictures up." Ziva paused spotting a glass box on Abby's desk. "Abby what is that?"

Abby, still slightly shocked at Ziva's admission, turned and looked at where Ziva was pointing. "Oh, that's just Hogan, my tarantula."

"You have a tarantula? That's kind of cool."

Suddenly Jenny could be heard, calling the girls down for lunch. They both ran down the stairs laughing and into the kitchen. Jenny smiled, glad that they were becoming friends.

"Girls, I have to head into work now. I'm really sorry to be leaving you like this Ziva on your first day but there is a new case that I have to oversee. Abby, let Ziva relax and unpack, and make sure she has everything she needs. Dad and I should be home for dinner. Oh, Ziva you can also ring your father and let him know you have landed safely, the phone is just there on the bench."

"Oh, that's alright, he won't be expecting a call and if I do I'll probably be interrupting something." Ziva saw Jenny looking at her curiously and realised she should probably act like she cared. "Maybe I'll give him a ring later?"

"That's fine then. I'll see you two later. Call if you need anything."

"Gibbs, she is very sweet but I think she is very nervous and doesn't want to show it. Do you know that she hasn't rung Eli to tell him she's landed? I don't think she would either except she realised I was a bit shocked when she said she wouldn't and said she might later."

Gibbs turned to his wife and saw her faced etched with worry. "Well, I've never really liked Eli, you know that, I really doubt if he would be worried about his daughter."

"Yes but we've always made time for Abby, I mean we work long hours sometimes but if she has ever needed us we'd help her. He just sent his daughter across the world and doesn't seem to care!"

Gibbs sighed. It was true that he never had liked Eli and was shocked when he learnt he had a daughter. He was just hoping that Ziva wasn't too much like her father and wouldn't hurt his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews - I was dancing around the room when I saw them, I was so excited hehe. **

* * *

><p>Abby looked up expectantly at Ziva.<p>

"Well…" Ziva hesitated. "Well… Abby I'm not sure what I want to do. How about you pick something."

"Ok, well Mum said you had to unpack. Let's get that out of the way now and then we can have some fun!" Abby grinned and dragged Ziva back up the stairs. She grabbed Ziva's rucksack and frowned.

"Are you sure you've packed enough clothes?" She glanced over her shoulder back at Ziva who shrugged her shoulders. Abby raised an eyebrow and tipped everything out of the bag and onto Ziva's bed. "Hmm. Ziva we might just have to take you shopping." Abby's eyes light up at the suggestion.

Ziva on the other hand was not so sure. "Abby, I have plenty of clothes, I don't need to go shopping for more."

But Abby had a plan already forming in her mind. "No Ziva. You don't. You have two pairs of cargo pants, and four tops. That is most definitely not enough. So here's what we'll do, we'll put these away, and then catch a bus to the mall and SHOP!" Abby clapped her hands and jumped on the spot. "Yay! A shopping trip. Ok we'll need to get you two swimsuits…"

"TWO! Abby I'll only need one."

"Ziva, it'll be summer soon. I intend to swim every day and you can't swim every day in the same costume. Don't be silly. Ok, I love your style but we might need to get you some more clothes. But don't worry, we can keep the whole scary foreign mystery chick style you have going – it's totally working for you."

"Well, I love your whole very optimistic yet gothic style." If possible, Abby's smile grew and she attack Ziva in another bear hug before getting back to the task at hand.

"Oh your also gonna need some more formal stuff, just like a dress or two and a nice skirt. No biggie. Also school! You don't have a bag or any of that stuff do you? Oh my gosh Ziva this is gonna be so much fun. Hey, have you thought of how you'll decorate your half of the room? We can also get stuff for that!"

"Ok Abby, slow down" Ziva laughed and began putting her few clothes in her draws. She hadn't thought yet about how she would decorate her side of the room. But now ideas were floating through her head.

"How do we get to the shopping centre?"

* * *

><p>"Alright Ziva, I need you to focus." Abby began when they stepped off the bus at the shopping centre. "This might be the only chance we get at shopping before school starts again. Let's start with clothes." And with that Ziva was dragged off in the direction of clothes stores.<p>

Two hours, one very happy Goth and one slightly uncomfortable Israeli later, Abby and Ziva sat at a café for a break. They had bought Ziva a whole new wardrobe. Ziva was feeling very excited again with all her new clothes but this also scared her. She wasn't meant to get so excited over these sorts of things, already she felt that she and Abby were becoming close friends, but she had been taught that she was not made to make friends. Yes, she was meant to make 'associates' for Mossad, but Ziva doubted if a happy Goth was what they wanted.

Now Ziva looked around the centre at the people, mostly teenagers enjoying their last few days of the holiday. While they had been walking around, many kids had stopped and said hi to Abby, she seemed to get on well with everybody. However there was one bunch of girls who had been rude. When Abby walked past them, they laughed at what she was wearing. Ziva looked at Abby who just rolled her eyes and when they were out of earshot Abby had explained that they were the cliché 'popular' girls. Thought that everyone wanted to be like them, some of them were cheerleaders, some were just wannabes, most dating the sport heroes of the school. Basically just hitches... was it? She couldn't remember.

When Abby left to go to the bathroom, three of them approached Ziva.

"Who are you? Are where the hell do you come from?" One asked.

Ziva was slightly taken aback by her abruptness and raised her eyebrows. She had a feeling that this wasn't a nice little get-to-know-you conversation. "I'm Ziva and I'm from Israel."

"Israel?" The turned to each other and laughed. "Isn't America at war with Israel? Does that mean you're like a terrorist?"

"No, Israel and America are allies."

"She definitely dresses like a terrorist."

Ziva took a deep breath. Remain calm. She tilted her head to the side. "You've met a terrorist before then?"

"What! NO! Are you freaking crazy?"

"Then how would you know what they looked like?"

The girls looked at each other. They weren't used to being attacked back, usually they picked a fight and won easily. Usually the girl would run away in tears. But this girl was different.

"Whatever. Just stay away from us."

Ziva shrugged. "You're the ones that came over here." With that the girls huffed and turned away.

"Well that was interesting." Ziva turned surprised and realised Abby was back from the bathroom.

"You're right Abby. They are not very nice girls."

"Well just ignore them. Although, they might be a bit of trouble, you showing them up like that is not going to sit well with them." Ziva turned around and saw a bigger group of them glaring at her. Turning back to Abby, she rolled her eyes.

"I can deal with them easy."

"Good, now have you thought about decorating your side of the room yet?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Ziva I nearly forgot. My best friend, he's really good at computers and technology and everything, he got you a phone for when you're over here."<p>

"Abby! He just bought me a phone?"

"No, he got you a phone. Mum and Dad paid for it. They weren't sure if you'd have one and they wanted you to be able to reach them if you ever needed to. It's here, we didn't know your favourite colour or anything so we got you green." Abby handed over a new mobile that Ziva took. She was speechless… almost.

"But Abby, I can look after myself. They shouldn't have done that, it must have cost a lot of money."

Abby placed her hands on Ziva's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Ziva, Mum and Dad are going to think of you as their daughter for the next year. They will always be there for you when you need them." Suddenly her eyes brightened. "ZIVA! Let's do a fashion show with all your new clothes! We can film it on your new phone!"

* * *

><p>At 10 o'clock that night, Abby and Ziva were on the sofa under a blanket watching TV, when the front door opened. Jenny walked into the room and smiled at the girls.<p>

"Hello girls. How has your day been?" Abby begun telling her mother about their shopping trip and consequent fashion show. When a tall man with silver hair walked into the room, Ziva stood up. He was slightly scary and Ziva felt very nervous.

"Mr Gibbs? I'm Ziva it's very nice to meet you."

"Just Gibbs. No Mister. It's great to finally meet you to Ziva." He watched her closely. Jenny was right when described Ziva as nervous but not wanting to show it. Eli was probably training her to become an agent of his, it sounded like something he would do. But she seemed to be getting on with Abby very well so Gibbs relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Abby your dad is a bit scary." Ziva said as the girls lay in bed.<p>

"That's so weird, everyone says that but I don't see it. He's just a big teddy bear really. Did you enjoy today Ziva?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Actually I did. I've never done that sort of thing before – you know going out with girls and shopping, and I have most definitely never been in a fashion parade before. But it was fun. Thanks Abby."

Abby smiled happily and squeezed the toy she was hugging to her chest.

"ABBY! Did you just…"

"No," Abby laughed. "That was Bert, my toy hippo. It was fun today, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Tomorrow maybe we can go mini golfing, that's one of my favourites, or we can go see a movie or just hang here. I don't mind really, whatever you want to…" Abby was cut off here by a loud noise and looked over to Ziva who was now fast asleep. _Well she could definitely out snore a drunken sailor,_ Abby thought before rolling over and falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>As usual Ziva woke at 5am and was about to jump out of bed to go on her normal 5 mile run when she stopped abruptly. Where was she? She slowly looked around – deep red walls, cupboard, bed, other person, desk…. Wait! What? Another person? Abby. <em>Oh right<em>, Ziva calmed down and slowly remembered where she was.

After changing into a sweatsuit she bought yesterday, Ziva crept silently out of her room and down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. As she reached the kitchen she suddenly thought, _should I leave a note? No, I'll be back in 30 minutes; they probably won't be up by then._

"Morning Ziva." Ziva stopped and turned around. Gibbs was standing at the kitchen bench sipping what smelled like a very strong coffee.

"Boker tov Gibbs. Would it be alright if I went for a run?"

Gibbs nodded silently and then pointed to his cup of coffee. "Did you want one before you go?"

"No thank you. I might make one when I get back."

"Alright. Just take your phone with you. There is a running track in the park two blocks away."

"Yes, I saw it when Abby and I caught the bus to the shopping centre yesterday." There was a slightly awkward pause and Ziva could feel Gibbs staring at her. She realised that he mustn't trust her, but this didn't worry Ziva. To be honest, she didn't trust him either, not very any particular reason but just because she didn't trust people easily – at all for that matter. "I'll see you in about half an hour."

Ziva instantly picked up her normal running pace and headed out towards the park. _Everything is so different to what I'm used to and I'm actually enjoying myself. Jenny seems very nice. I was expecting her to be more like Eli, all about work, but she doesn't seem to be. And Abby is fun to be around. I've never had a friend that took me shopping, or had a fashion show with. It was fun doing make up and getting dressed up together. I'll have to work out how to watch the video on my phone. Abby can show me that later. Gibbs… funnily enough I do like him. I think he is very different to Eli; I'll have to show him that he can trust me…_

Suddenly Ziva was lying on her back. A groan to her right made her roll over slightly and she found herself staring into gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it - I didn't know how to begin and tried to about seven times before finally deciding on this. Review and let me know what you think! Also thank you so much to the reviews so far - you've made my day**

**~ DancingCordeaux ~**

* * *

><p>How had he got here? Lying on the ground Tony moved slightly and involuntarily groaned. His back ached. He slowly opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised by a pair of sparkling brown eyes staring intently back at him. He moved a hand up towards his head…<p>

Ziva found herself staring into gorgeous green eyes and for just a moment she felt dizzy. Then she saw his arm move towards her and Ziva's survival (and Mossad) instincts took over. In one swift movement she had leapt for the arm, flipped the attacker and was now straddling his back while pinning his arm down at an awkward angle.

"Who are you? Did my father send you?" Ziva began speaking rapidly. How could he do this to her? She was in America now and he had no right to send agents, especially agents so young. He was very young to be in Mossad, now Ziva thought about it. There was a grunt from underneath her and Ziva snapped back into reality.

"T… Tony."

"Excuse me?" Ziva loosened her hold on him and stood up, still maintaining a position to kick him back down if necessary.

"I'm Tony. Who the hell are you?"

"So my dad did not send you?"

"No, I was just out for a run. We have trials first day back and I want to be in top shape."

"Oh."

"Who are you again? Why would your dad send me? Wait! Why did you just attack me?"

Ziva shrugged. "I thought you were going to attack me." Ziva hesitated for a second. "Sorry. Ziva by the way."

Tony slowly pulled himself off the ground. "What's a Ziva?"

"That is my name."

"Oh right… Nice name. Where are you from?"

"Israel."

Tony looked himself over for any possible injuries and, deciding he would live, returned to his usual mischievous self. He turned to Ziva and smiled his 1000-watt smile. "Well, that's a long way to come just to run into me."

Usually, this smile would make girls weak at their knees and unable to form coherent sentences. Instead, Tony watched as Ziva's eyes narrowed to thin strips.

"You," she began, "runned into me."

Tony chuckled. "It's ran."

"Well that is just stupid. You jump – you jumped. You skip – you skipped. You run – you ran. It breaks the rhyme!"

"Pattern."

"Are all Americans like you?"

"Like me how?"

"Knocking over girls, then trying to attack them, teasing their English and never apologising? You know I do not think I like you very much." And with that Ziva turned and ran off.

"You ran into me, then attacked me, but I'm sorry about teasing you're English" he yelled after her. He stood and watched as she ran off, her long brown hair bouncing with every step. He felt his heart beating in his chest and knew it had nothing to do with his running, but rather the effect this girl had on him. He never really thought of girls as beautiful, didn't fit in to well with the reputation he had so carefully built. But Ziva, she was something different. Even after she had turned a corner and Tony could no longer see her, he stood with a small smile playing on his lips because he knew he had just met what his mother called "_the exception_".

* * *

><p>"Ziva you're home! Dad told me you went for a run so I made you some breakfast. What do you want to do today? There is this movie on that I want to see, but only if you're interested." Abby began. Ziva smiled, she thought it was funny how Abby could talk so fast without taking a breath.<p>

"Lets see the movie."

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" Abby hugged Ziva, who was by this stage already used to her big hugs. "Ok how about we go for a swim now and then get ready to go because I've already checked session times and the earliest one is 9 so we have a few hours to kill…"

Ziva nodded even though she had no idea what a 'session time' was. Instead she began to zone out of what Abby was saying and let her thoughts wander back to Tony. She smiled as she remembered their conversation, and his smile. She had never seen a smile like that and had to concentrate very hard to pretend it did not affect her.

"Abby," Ziva interrupted Abby's ramblings, "is my English really bad?"

"No, it's actually really good. You mix up some of your words occasionally but I think it's cute. Anyway, Ziva you have to focus. So we'll catch the 9 o'clock session and oh my gosh you have to try…"

Once again Ziva's thoughts drifted. She had never really liked boys as anything more than friends. After one boy was brave enough to tell her he liked her, she punched him and broke his nose, and from then on, most kids wouldn't be her friend as they were either scared of her, or her father.

But Ziva realised that she kind of liked Tony's smile, maybe more then she should. She also liked the feel of his muscles when she attacked him, she could tell he worked out regularly and was pretty fit. She liked the way his hair stood up, spikey, but not too much. His eyes were her favourite however, like emeralds, and sparkling.

* * *

><p>"JUNIOR! Where have been?" Tony noticed the tell tale slurring of his fathers words and ran straight through the house into his room. Slamming the door behind him and locking it. He heard his father running up the stairs after him, tripping on a few in his drunken state, and Tony leant against the door, his heart beating wildly against his chest.<p>

"Junior, get your ass out here this minute. How dare you ignore your own father? I'll teach you a lesson…" Tony was still leaning against the door and could feel his father beating it. He prayed that the door wouldn't give way and collapse, but then again it never had before. He crept silently over to his window and opened it. When he stood on the windowsill, Tony could reach the roof and thanks to his all-year round training, he could hoist himself up onto it easily.

He could still hear his father inside, but there was a pause every now and then. Tony knew it would be his father stopping to take another swig of whatever alcohol he had at the moment. Tony looked out towards the park he had just come from.

He had never seen Ziva before and wondered if she was new. Where was she staying, which was her house? What school would she be at? There were hundreds of schools in the area, but the one he went to was the biggest. Maybe… But he knew that was just wishful thinking.

He didn't mind that she hadn't swooned at his smile (he would just have to work on it), or that she had said she hated him. He didn't even mind when she had flipped and pinned him to the ground. Which brought Tony to his next train of thought. How in the world did she do that? He was pretty fit, truthfully he had been fitter but he was still pretty certain that no girl could do that to him. And yet she managed without even a strand of hair being out of place. Instead of feeling intimidated, Tony smiled.

He couldn't help but crush on her a bit; he remembered her running off, her body was perfect. Tall, thin but not too thin like some of the other girls he knew. More like toned. Fit, toned and tanned – naturally, another bonus. Not fake like some of the other girls he knew. With long brown hair that was slightly curly, wearing no make-up and (considering it was only 5:30am when they meet and she probably just got out of bed) she still managed to look beautiful.

Wow! Did he just think that? Tony DiNozzo thinks a girl is beautiful. He could hear some of the guys at school making fun of him already but he realised he didn't care. Soon all Tony's thoughts of his father were replaced a pair of shining brown eyes that he considered to be out-of-this-world amazing.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly for both Tony and Ziva. Tony spent his days training to be at the top of his game for try-outs on the first day back at school, and his nights out with friends enjoying the last few days of spring holidays.<p>

Ziva's week had been filled with outings, shopping, movies, swimming and anything else Abby could think of. Each day was more tiring than the last and meant that instead of going for her run each morning, Ziva slept late in order to have enough energy for the next day's activities.

Tony still went for his run every morning for two reasons; to keep fit, but mostly in case he might see Ziva again. He kept a sharp lookout for her and when he couldn't see her, he would keep running for an extra 15 minutes in the hopes he might. This meant that when Tony walked through the school doors and down the hallway filled with lockers, he was fitter than he had ever been before, and, judging by the number of girls who turned to check him out, it definitely showed.

Tony pushed through the throng of students towards a group of guys and girls. The guys were mostly brainless, but all were definitely going to make the team this year with Tony. The girls were cheerleaders, or wannabees, and all trying to get with a guy from the team. Anyone else standing there was just dead rich and able to throw massive parties so was included.

Tony wasn't sure why he even hung out with these people, but he supposed it was because he didn't really fit in anywhere else. He was smart, nearly a straight-A student, but because of his football talent, was able to settle himself into the 'popular' crowd. Although Tony acted like them most of the time, he was smart enough to see through the act. He was only close to really two or three of the guys who weren't so superficial.

One of the cheerleaders, Jeanne, was the centre of attention (no surprise there, Tony thought) and was telling some story to the rest of the group.

"We were just shopping, minding our own business – I bought like this super cute mini skirt – and out of no where this freaking terrorist attacks us!"

"A terrorist?" Tony asked sceptically. A round of "hey Tony" and "good to see you" 's went around. Jeanne turned, ignored Tony's disbelief, and flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony desperately tried to disentangle himself from her.

"Oh my god Tony, it's so good to see you. How were your holidays? Mine were like totally amazing. Anyway, this chick was from Israel and she was just like..."

"Wait! Israel! What did she look like?"

"I don't know. Brown hair, brown eyes. Tony you interrupted my story sweetie," Jeanne began but stopped suddenly. "Oh my god. EJ!" She turned to a blonde girl standing next to her. "Check who it is. It's the terrorist!" Jeanne pointed to a girl who just walked through the doors.

Tony turned quickly and tried to see where Jeanne was pointing. He was searching frantically through the crowds when his eyes locked onto the brown ones that he had been dreaming about for the last 7 days.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go - what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait - I've been on holidays and haven't been able to get the internet :( Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts it's so great and I'm so glad you like this so far :)**

**I'm not from America so I've tried to research to find out a lot of information especially about schools, but it might not (in fact it probably) isn't all right. If there is anything wrong just let me know - some of it I changed to what we do here at school or to fit better with my story but if it's all wrong just let me know (some is also overly stereotypical but yeah) - also if you have any suggestions I'm really happy to hear them. Have a great Christmas if I don't upload before then :)**

**~ DancingCordeaux ~**

* * *

><p>"So Ziva, are you nervous or excited about your first day of school?" Jenny asked at breakfast that morning. Jenny and Gibbs had both made an effort to be home that morning before Ziva went to school. Jenny had really come to like Ziva over the last week. She was a polite girl, very reserved, sometimes quiet and very hard to read most of the time, but still Jenny warmed to her<p>

"Excited, I think. I hope I am not too far behind in work, coming in during the last few months of school." Surprisingly, once she said the words, Ziva knew they were true. She wasn't actually nervous at all instead she did feel excited. She remembered her promise as she left Israel – never to return – and felt like starting at a new school, making friends for really the first time, choosing what she wanted to do with her own life, this was all just the beginning. And Ziva felt relieved.

"Oh no Ziva, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. Abby will help you out whenever you need any help, and Leroy and I will always be here if you need us." Jenny smiled reassuringly at Ziva.

"Oh my gosh Ziva, we are going to have so much fun! I can't wait for you to meet all my school friends, they are just gonna love you! I hope some of our classes are together. Oh my gosh, we'll have to run to catch the bus. Ok, do you have everything?" Abby jumped up from the table and grabbed her bag. Kissing her mother and father on the cheek, she grabbed Ziva's arm and started running towards the front door.

"Oh ok, bye Jenny! Bye Gibbs! Abby! You are pulling my arm very hard."

"Ziva focus! That yellow bus half way down the street is our ride. You're going to have to move a little faster than this."

A small, mischievous smile graced Ziva's face. "Ok Abby," and with that she yanked her arm out of Abby's death grip and ran towards the bus. Abby meanwhile, stood stock-still for a moment, surprised. She had never seen someone run that fast, not even her father. In no longer than three seconds, Ziva was at the bus stop and getting ready to step on. Shaking her head, Abby came out of her trance and hurtled towards the bus herself.

Stepping on the bus, Abby glanced quickly around wondering where Ziva was. Ziva was sitting halfway down the bus gazing out the window, definitely not looking like she had just run half way down the road in three seconds flat, with a smug smile on her face. As Abby walked down the bus, Ziva turned to face her and both girls burst into laughter.

"Ziva… that… was so… funny. I've never seen anyone run so fast, I was so surprised I just stood there!" Abby said with tears running down her face.

"Well you did say I had to move faster." Ziva sobered, and after a slight pause. "Abby, is the school big? Also what are the teachers like? Do you know what subjects I am doing?"

"Ziva, I thought you said you weren't nervous?"

Ziva frowned. "I am not nervous, just curious."

"Well, the school is one of the biggest in D.C., some teachers are nice some not so nice, and you can pick your subjects when you register. Mum and Dad have enrolled you, but we have to go to reception when we arrive so you can pick your subjects, and get a homeroom and everything."

"Ok. Hey Abby, thank you for everything by the way. I probably will not say this enough, because it just is not what I am used to, but I do want you to know I am grateful, for sharing everything and helping me." Ziva ducked her head and blushed slightly.

Abby smiled happily and hugged Ziva, who after a week was slightly more used to these occurrences (although still a bit uncomfortable with them). "Ziva, I've only known you for like a week but already you're like my best friend."

For the rest of the trip the girls talked about school and the holidays, and both girls were too happy to notice the man who had been watching from behind the bushes. He stepped back from view as the bus past and kept his eyes on two girls who were hugging and laughing towards the middle of the bus. Shaking his head slightly, he contemplated his next move.

* * *

><p>When the bus pulled up at the school, Ziva was rendered speechless. Abby was right, the school was huge! Her school in Israel had been big, but in comparison it was tiny. Ziva followed Abby through the car park, dodging kids running at each other and hugging after the holiday. At one point Ziva thought she lost Abby and freaked out a bit. Surprised, Ziva pulled herself together reminding herself that she didn't get nervous or scared – she was trained not to. Spotting Abby she hurried after her.<p>

"Ziva, why don't we just go straight to reception and we can meet everyone later ok. I know they're all dying to meet you because I have been talking about you since I found out you were coming. But it's probably better if we just get everything sorted out for you first."

Ziva just nodded and looked around. They had walked in the main doors and there were people everywhere. Some guy threw an arm around her shoulder but before Ziva could hurt him, Abby wrenched them apart and started marching her towards reception. Ziva kept looking around and suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was him, Tony. She felt her heart beating faster and cursed that he could have this sort of effect on her – no one should be able to do that to her. But she couldn't tear her eyes from his, shining, sparkling, and emerald green. She felt her breaths becoming shorter and she was about to smile when she saw something else. The girl from the shopping mall was draped happily around Tony. Oh, Ziva thought.

Abby was pulling on Ziva's arm and hadn't noticed why Ziva had stopped. "Ziva! You need to focus here."

"Right, sorry." Ziva broke eye contact and turned away. She honestly couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. She barely even knew the guy and yet she was angry that girl was with him, upset that Tony was that shallow. In her imagination over the last few days, Tony was definitely not like that. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Ziva obediently followed Abby towards the reception.

"Hi, this here is Ziva Dah-veed, D A V I D. Mr and Mrs Gibbs should have enrolled her."

A middle-aged woman looked up from the papers she was preparing. She hated first day backs. Sighing she ushered the two girls into the waiting room and handed Ziva a piece of paper.

"Just fill out your name at the top, pick out your subjects and hand back. I'll try and get everything organised and fit you into a schedule. Should take only five minutes."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Ziva and Abby were standing around her newly assigned locker. Abby was comparing their schedules.<p>

"Ok, well we're in the same homeroom because that's in alphabetical order. Period 5 lunch, that's the same as mine and we have English together 4th, so that's easy. Well, it looks like we have English, Biology and Gym together. This is so exciting. Oh and I'm pretty sure that US History with Timmy. You'll love him, he is so sweet…"

"Abby please slow down a bit. Who is Timmy?" But before Abby could answer a shrill bell rang and suddenly the hallway was filled with students rushing off to class. Ziva grabbed Abby's arm so she wouldn't lose her, and allowed Abby to lead her to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Tony was confused when Ziva had looked away. Right before she had, she looked slightly hurt. Jeanne was still going on about "the terrorist". Tony finally managed to pull himself out of her grip.<p>

"Jeanne, don't be so prejudice."

"Tony, I don't know what prejudice means, but sweetie, she like attacked me the other day. I can't believe that the school would allow that sort of person in. I think it's wrong."

EJ leant forward, resting a hand on Tony's chest and looked around the group. "Well I think that girl, whoever the hell she is, should be taught a lesson. I agree with Jeanne, we can't have people like her running around the school, it's just dangerous."

"And oh my god, did you see what she was wearing? Black singlet top and cargo pants. Cargo pants! They were like so 2005. You'd think she would make some sort of effort to fit in."

Most of the group agreed, usually anything these two said was agreed upon, it was the way it worked. Tony however rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, leave her alone. I'll see you guys later ok?" Tony started off in the direction he had seen Ziva going with some Goth girl. He had seen her around before; she was in some of his classes. He was pretty sure her name was Abby, but he hadn't really met her.

He tried to rush after her, he could see her at the end of the hallway turning, but students kept stopping him. It seemed everyone wanted to know what he had done in the holidays, who he had seen, if he was in training. Even seniors were stopping him in the hallway. By the time he had reached the corner Ziva was nowhere in sight. Damn. The bell rang loudly and he headed slowly off to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Ziva and Abby finally reached her homeroom. It was filled with other freshmen sitting on chairs and tables, throwing things at each other. A young woman walked into the room and Abby turned to her.<p>

"Miss Todd, this is Ziva Dah-veed, she's new here." The woman turned to Ziva and smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Ziva, I'm Miss Todd your homeroom teacher and I think I might also be your English teacher. Mrs Gibbs has already rung and told me you would be coming today. Why don't you take a seat with Abby and if you need anything, just come and find me."

"Thank you Miss Todd." Ziva followed Abby to a seat in the first few rows. It looked like there were about 50 kids in this homeroom, all the A's through H's. She was looking around the room and noticed the girls from the mall surrounded by a group of girls and boys.

"Abby tell me about them." Ziva said pointing. Abby turned and rolled her eyes when she saw who Ziva was pointing to.

"Ok, the brown haired girl is Jeanne Benoit. Even though we're freshmen, her and the blonde, EJ Barrett, made it onto the junior cheer squad. If you get into that in you're freshmen year, you're guaranteed a spot in the senior squad in two years. Jeanne and EJ are superficial best friends."

"What does a superficial best friend mean?"

"Well, they appear to be best friends, they do everything together, and agree on everything. But they're both made the cheer team, and both have an equal chance on getting head cheerleader in our senior year. So there's like this underlying rivalry. Also, they both want to date the freshmen superstar."

"What is so great about this superstar?"

"He is like the new football protégé, well the girls seem to think so anyway. He is pretty good I guess. I think it's just that he is really cute to be honest." Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Well he is, and he has an amazing smile. Just wait until you see it."

* * *

><p>Tony walked into his homeroom. He smiled at Miss Todd; truthfully he had always liked her because she honestly seemed interested in her students. He noticed Jeanne, EJ and the gang up the back, but he didn't want to sit with them anymore. What they had said about Ziva hadn't sat well with him. He tried to tell himself it was because they shouldn't treat anyone like that, but he knew that if they had said that about anyone else he probably would have just ignored it. Not walked off in a huff and chased some girl he had met for 30 seconds a week ago. Still he made his way down towards the back of the room but sat outside the reach of either girl. He hadn't noticed Ziva and Abby sitting on the side of the room deep in conversation. Just like neither of them had noticed him walking in.<p>

"Alright, let's get the roll done so you can all just go to class. Oh, Ziva sweetie, stand up. Everyone we have a new student, Ziva David." Miss Todd noticed the looks past along the back. She knew what that meant, and felt sorry for Ziva. Her first day and already they were trying to make trouble for her.

Tony nearly fell off his seat. He sat gaping open-mouthed at Ziva. She had her hair pulled back into a straight ponytail. She was wearing a black singlet top and cargo pants but unlike Jeanne, Tony was amazed that she managed to make them look so good. How was that, he wondered. She also managed to pull off an attitude of confidence – most new kids hated being made to stand up in front of everyone, but she acted like it didn't bother her at all.

Ziva noticed the whole back row staring at her, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. She also noticed Tony sitting near them but staring open-mouthed at her. She felt like either blushing or laughing, however she did neither. Instead she winked at him and sat back down. Well, that made Tony shut his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone - sorry its been so long, holidays and school work and everything :( but I finally got this done. Firstly just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts - you are amazing and they make me so happy so thank you so so much!**

**Secondly, if there are any mistakes please just let me know and I'll try to fix them up. In this section there is some Spanish and I used a few different translators but got different translation each time, so I ended up just using google translate - if it's wrong let me know (Translations are at the bottom) :)**

**Lastly, the things Ziva thinks about American Football is just to show the cultural differences. I'm not from America so the football there is just weird to me - it's Rugby Union here really and to me American Football is just different. Please don't be offended!**

**Thank you - please review and tell me what you think even if its criticsm. **

**~ DancingCordeaux ~**

* * *

><p>The roll was done quickly and soon a bell went to get the next class. Throughout the homeroom, kids were grumbling about going back to school – how they wished they had more holidays. Abby and Ziva stood up and heading out the door.<p>

"Well, I'll walk you to your first class, I wish it was one we had together."

"Do not worry Abby, I am sure I will be fine." Before Ziva could continue, Abby gave a squeal and leapt into someone's arms.

"TIMMY! Oh my gosh, I missed you over the holidays. What did you do? How was scout camp? Remember how I told you we were having an exchange girl at ours for a year? Well she's here Timmy! You're gonna just love her." Abby finally released the boy Timmy from her death grip hug and stepped aside. She took a deep breath and smile, "Timmy, I would like you to meet Ziva. Ziva, this is Timmy, my best friend."

Timmy was slightly taller than Abby and was smiling down at her amused. He had missed Abby too, but he was a bit scared to tell her quite how much. Instead, he seemed content (at the moment) with her hug. Realising that Abby had just introduced her to someone – Ziva was it? – He turned his attention to the girl standing in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Tim – or McGee. I mean that's what most people call me. Um, because it's my last name, McGee that is not Tim – Tim's my first name." He cringed inwardly. Why was he always so awkward around girls?

Ziva smiled at his nervousness. "Hello McGee then, Abby has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, she has? Oh…" McGee raised his eyebrows and glanced quickly back at Abby who smiled.

"Come on Timmy, we have to walk her to her first lesson." As they walked down the hall, McGee was telling Abby about the scout camp he had been on over the holidays. Abby was laughing at the stories of pranks played on the other scouts and the leaders. Ziva smile politely but was only half listening. Her mind was wondering off to Tony again.

Why was she always thinking about him? It was very strange to Ziva, however she wasn't that interested in what McGee was saying so continued her train of thought. _They both want to date the freshmen superstar_. That must be Tony, seeing as that Jeanne one was draped all over him this morning. So he is a football player. She had never understood the American fascination with football. When she had seen a game on the television once, she thought that it looked like grown men running around in tights, with a helmet and shoulder protection in case they got hurt. Compared to what she had been through, they just appeared… soft. However, she was willing to wait and see how Tony played now before she ruled the game off altogether.

Abby was right about the whole smile thing. Tony did have an incredible smile that almost made her knees give way – and she had only seen it once! How did this boy manage to affect her so much? After mocking her that day at the park, she had this weird desire to slap him across the face – hard – and then kiss it better. Wait – did she just think that? _Oh my gosh_ Ziva thought. _This is not good. No more thinking about Tony_.

SNAP! Ziva jumped. Abby was clicking her fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Ziva! Where were you? Ziva focus! I've been speaking to you for like the last 10 minutes. Ok this is your room for Spanish. Timmy and I have a double Algebra so we won't be able to get you after this class. Will you be ok?"

"Yes Abby, I am sure I will be fine. It was nice meeting you McGee."

"Um, you to Ziva. Come on Abby." Abby smiled apologetically at Ziva and gave her a quick hug before rushing off with McGee to get to their class on time. Ziva spun on her heel and walked into the room, looking around for an empty seat. She was fairly early so there were quite a few. She hadn't noticed anyone from her homeroom so she chose a seat next to the window two rows back.

The kids around her turned and looked. Already, word had passed around that Jeanne and EJ didn't like her. Rumours were spreading that she was some sort of terrorist. Most of the kids dispelled the rumours, obviously she wasn't a terrorist, but they also didn't want to get on the two girls bad sides. High school was trouble enough without having them out for you. Usually, if you ignored them and stayed out of their way you were safe. However, having them clearly state that this girl was to be isolated on all accounts put them in a difficult situation. Talking to her now meant that Jeanne or EJ would ruin you too. So when Ziva looked around the classroom, the majority of the other students smiled slightly at her and then turned away.

Ziva noticed this and sighed, so much for fitting in easily.

* * *

><p>Tony was walking down the hallway with some of his mates. One of them was talking about Ziva.<p>

"Well, it's a bit of a shame that Jeanne and EJ don't like her. She's a babe – exotic and all." The others were laughing and agreeing. Tony was clenching his fists. _How dare they talk about his Ziva like that? Wait, __**his**__ Ziva? Where the hell did that come from?_

Around him freshmen and sophomore girls were smiling shyly. This was not unusual for Tony. Even though the sophomore girls were a year older, they still fell fast for his dazzling smile. Juniors and seniors had their own boys to drool after – ones in the senior football team – and although they did think Tony was cute, he was too young for them. Tony was prone to smiling back at them, winking at a few and checking some out. Today however just felt exasperated with it all. Didn't they have anyone better to look at? For a moment he checked himself, _who you kidding, of course they isn't anything better to look at. You're a DiNozzo_. He'd fallen shortly behind the other guys at this stage, who had already gotten to class. He jogged after them and into class.

Noticing the guys at the back, he started heading that way when he stopped. Ziva was there, near the window, sitting by herself. Tony knew there was a seat saved for him at the back of the room, probably in the middle of the row, but he found himself flinging his bag into the seat next to Ziva.

"Hey there Zee-vah."

Ziva turned surprised, she hadn't realised the seat next to her had been taken up, least of all by him but she tried to keep her face impassive. "Hello yourself, Tony. And it is Ziva, not Zee-vah."

"Well if it annoys you, I'll make sure to keep calling you that." Tony teased, picking up something that had been left on his desk and playing with it. Ziva glared at him and he almost dropped it, before regaining composure and smiling.

"You know I can kill you 18 different ways with that paperclip you are holding." Tony looked at his hand and realised it was a paperclip he had picked up.

He chuckled and leaned in close to her, not realising the truth behind her taunt. "You know, I would love to see you try." He held the paperclip up in front of his face.

Ziva smiled and leaned in to, almost causing Tony to lean back in surprise… almost. "And I, Tony," she begun, snatching the paperclip out of his hand and pocketing it, all the while staring into his eyes, "would love to try."

Tony gulped realising he had underestimated her. At that moment the teacher walked into the room and Ziva straightened. After a few seconds when Tony had not moved, except to swallow and blink, Ziva flicked his ear. Yelping, he straightened up. The class turned and stared at him cupping his ear. He turned angry eyes at Ziva who smiled innocently back at him.

"lo que está pasando allí?"

"Creo que podría haber sido mordido por una araña." Ziva said in perfect Spanish. The teacher turned her attention to Ziva, forgetting Tony and his possible spider bite.

"You speak Spanish very well. What is your name?"

"I am Ziva David, this is my first day here."

"And where are you from Ziva, if I may ask?"

"Israel ma'am."

"So do you also speak Hebrew?"

"Yes."

"What other languages can you speak?"

"I am fluent in Hebrew, English, Arabic, Spanish, French and Turkish, but I can also speak German, Italian and Russian though I am not fluent in them." Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

Tony's hand dropped from his ear, most of the class had stopped listening when the teacher was grilling Ziva about her background, but Tony was paying attention. "You speak that many languages! What are you?"

Ziva turned to Tony, "What do you mean, what am I?" If only he knew what was expected of her back in Israel. That her father was disappointed in her not mastering those last three languages.

Tony looked at Ziva, "you weren't joking about the paperclip thing were you?"

"No" Ziva smirked.

The teacher regained the attention of the class and continued with the lesson. However, she didn't stop smiling the whole time. She felt like Miss Honey in Matilda, when she showed her mathematical genius, bursting to run to the principle and share her news.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the lesson Tony turned to Ziva. "Where is your timetable?"<p>

Confused, Ziva searched through the papers from reception and handed it over. Tony glanced over it and pulled out a highlighter. Scooting his chair and table over slightly to be closer to Ziva, he placed it on the table.

"Ok good, we have English and Spanish together. If you get to those classes first save me a seat ok and I'll do the same for you." Ziva felt a small blush grace her cheeks. Tony noticed and was about to comment before he remembered the paperclip in her pocket. _Anyway_ he thought _it looks cute on her._ He highlighted the English and Spanish classes.

"We also have gym together. That's my favourite. This year the school has introducing this new program. Each term a different year has self-defence training and stuff. It's organised by the armed forces, they come in and teach you basics to help stop like street attacks because we can defend ourselves. It's also to encourage us to enlist when we finish school. The juniors were last term and said it was awesome. Like some days they bring in obstacle courses and others its "hand-to-hand combat classes". It happens once a week in one of our gym periods."

Ziva smiled. "That sounds fun."

"Yeah, maybe I'll get back at you for attacking me in the park the other day." Tony teased.

Ziva shrugged and smirked. "And maybe you will not."

Tony looked back at the timetable and turned it over. "This is a map of the school." He began drawing circles on the map. "This is your English classroom, and your History class, Biology…" He flipped the paper over again and then back to the map. "Your Algebra and Spanish, and that's the gym. What's your last elective?" Tony flipped the paper over again and stared in disbelief. He looked up at Ziva grinning, "You take dance? I didn't even now they taught that here. Oh my gosh I would love to see you in that class."

Ziva snatched the timetable away from Tony and crossed her arms against her chest. "So I like to dance, there is nothing wrong with that." She turned and faced the front intent on ignoring Tony for the rest of the class.

Tony sobered and reached out to touch her arm, which she yanked out of his reach. "Ziva, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry." Still Ziva stayed staring at the front of the room, watching their teacher reading straight from the textbook and ignorant to the fact that no one was listening. "Come on Zeev, I'm really sorry."

Ziva smiled slightly at his new nickname. Tony saw and tried again. "Zee-vah may I have the map please. I need to circle where your dance class is. Wouldn't want you getting lost."

Ziva turned and smiled at Tony and handed the map over. "Tony, I know how to read a map."

Tony took the map and realised he was forgiven, so just smiled at Ziva. He drew a circle and then started to draw something else. Ziva looked over but he covered it with his hand. Satisfied he straightened up and handed the paper back to Ziva, grinning mischievously.

Ziva glanced down and snorted. She placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment and looked over at Tony, who was trying to laughing silently without the teacher noticing.

"Did you just snort? Oh my gosh that is so funny."

"Not as funny as your little drawing next to my dance classroom. What is it meant to be exactly?"

Tony grinned. "Oh, that's you dancing, can't you tell?" The bell rang and Tony stood up. "So, I guess I'll see you in English. Don't forget to save me a seat." He pointed down at her timetable. "That's my number, so you can text me if you need anything, or if you get lost."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Tony."

"Anytime Zee-vah."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**lo que está pasando allí - what is going on over there**

**Creo que podría haber sido mordido por una araña - I think he may have been bitten by a spider**

**DancingCordeaux xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey - thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing and totally make my day. I know I'm updating really quickly but I posted chapter 5 and then was bored so I just kept writing. The stories going to start moving a bit quicker after this chapter - I have all these ideas but I kind of wanted to set the scene so to speak before I got into it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. As always let me know if there are any mistakes and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so much**

**~ DancingCordeaux~**

Tony walked out of the classroom smiling to himself. A guy called Jack ran up to him.

"Dude, you sat with that new chick. You totally dogged us back there, we saved you a seat and everything." Jack was one of the few on the team who Tony actually liked. Tony thought it was because Jack knew he had no chance of making the senior team, he was a good player but he knew he wouldn't make the cut. It made him less arrogant or something, Tony thought, he wasn't only interested in footy and chicks.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's just well…"

Jack smiled knowingly; he knew exactly what Tony was like with girls. "Hot?"

Tony frowned, "No. Wait! I mean she is but there's more than just that. I meet her about a week ago for like two minutes and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I mean, she's gorgeous granted, but she is also kind of feisty – not in that way Jack! I mean, urgh! I don't know what I mean."

"Well, it looks like our Tony, famous for dating multiple girls – most of which at the same time I might add – has fallen for the exotic beauty. What will the charming Jeanne and enchanting EJ have to say about this I do wonder?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "They better not give her a hard time."

Jack noticed that Tony didn't argue his claims about him and Ziva. "I think we both know they will, and it will get even worse when they work out that she has stolen your heart."

"Hold up there! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, stolen my heart?"

"Yes I agree, I do not want to be marked as a thief on my first day." Tony and Jack spun around to find Ziva standing behind them.

Tony was the first to speak after a few minutes of shocked silence. "Labelled as a thief not marked."

"Same difference."

"How long were you behind us?"

"Multiple girls at the same time Tony." Ziva raised a finger and shock it from side to side, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is not very nice." Jack stood between them grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Enjoying this Jack?" Tony glared at his friend. "Look Ziva I haven't dated anyone in a while. I've changed."

Ziva laughed, "Tony you do not have to explain yourself to me. Anyway I must go to class."

Tony smiled, "oh that's right, you have a very important class right now if I remember properly. If you can't find the room it's the one circled on your map with a dancing figure."

"How could I possibly forget? Your artistic skills amazed me so much that I shall never forget where my dance class is."

"You take dance?" Jack suddenly interrupted. Ziva looked at him and narrowed her eyes slightly trying to determine if he too would tease her. But she saw something different in his eyes and her face softened.

"Yes I do." He just nodded and then suddenly hit Tony on the back.

"Come on Tony, we better get to class. See you later Ziva."

"See you in English Zee-vah."

* * *

><p>Tony walked into third period Algebra and looked around the room. Jack was there in the back but so were Jeanne and EJ with two other cheerleaders. He sighed and walked towards them anyway.<p>

"Hey Tony" EJ smiled at him and leant over so that Tony got a great view down her top. But Tony didn't look, which confused her. Tony would never pass up a chance to look down a girl's top, let alone a girl like her.

"Hey EJ," he stated before turning to Jack. "Dude, I hate Algebra."

"At least you're passing. I failed last semester, my parents flipped. I have to pass this semester or else."

"Or else what?"

"Well, truthfully I have no idea. They just said 'or else' but I don't want to find out. You know, you've never minded Algebra before. Why do you suddenly hate it, I mean English is way worse and it's next so… oh." Jack smiled and raised his eyebrows at Tony. "Unless of course you hate it because it's before English and you really want to get to English right now?"

Tony threw a pencil at Jack. "Shut-up," he growled.

EJ, who had been listening interrupted, "Why do you wanna get to English?" When neither boy answered she shrugged and continued. "Tony, ok so, we just had dance and…"

"You do dance! How come I never knew you could do dance here before?"

EJ, thinking Tony was interested in her, smiled and bounced in her seat. "Well, sweetie, all us cheerleaders take dance to help with our cheerleading. Anyway you'll never guess who had the nerve to enrol in our class."

"Oh, I'm sure we could," Jack mumbled under his breath loud enough for Tony to hear, causing him to kick his chair. EJ shot Jack a look for interfering with her conversation.

"That terrorist chick" Jeanne interrupted, determine that EJ wouldn't steal all Tony's attention.

"For God's sake Jeanne, she isn't a terrorist. Don't be such a bitch." Jeanne and EJ exchanged glances before turning away from Tony.

"Maybe he is just having a bad day," EJ whispered to Jeanne.

"And maybe that terrorist bitch is getting involved in places that she ought not to. I mean why else would Tony suddenly be defending her, he doesn't even know her."

"Alright, well I'm not having some foreign slut steal Tony from us. Let's face it, he'll end up with one of us, and if it's not me, then I'd rather it be you over that girl."

"EJ, that is so sweet. Me too, if he doesn't pick me I'm sure he'll pick you. Ok, plan; we put our fight over Tony aside, while we get rid of that terrorist. Afterwards we go back to usual and let him pick." The girls did their secret handshake and began plotting.

Jack shook his head. "They're planning something Tony."

Tony looked over at the two girls who had their heads together. "Well they better not hurt her. Honestly though, I think Ziva will stand up for herself, but that still won't stop me from giving them a piece of my mind."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. How ridiculous right, I barely even know her."

* * *

><p>Finally the class ended and Tony jumped from his seat. Jack laughed and followed him to the door.<p>

"Well, enjoy English," he called over his shoulder as he headed off in the opposite direction.

Tony almost felt like skipping to class, but he didn't. How did this girl manage to make him feel this way? And in such short time? All well, as long as he did this right. Take it slow. _DiNozzo, you are becoming quite mature_ he congratulated himself. He slowed as he reached the English room and took a deep breath. _God, you're nervous over some girl? And all you're doing is going and sitting next to her in class. This is definitely a first_.

He scanned the room and spotted her. There was an empty seat beside her, and she was having a conversation with the Goth girl from before – Abby? – and some guy Tony didn't recognise. He walked over and sat down in the empty seat.

"Well hello there my dancing Israeli, how was class? Miss me?" he smiled his big smile.

"The class was so good I almost forgot about you."

"Well at least you remembered to save me a seat now."

Abby meanwhile, was smiling and looking at this exchange. Tony noticed and smiled at her.

"Hey I'm Tony."

"Hi Tony, I'm Abby and this is McGee."

Miss Todd chose that moment to walk into the classroom and begin. She noticed Tony sitting in the middle instead of the back. And next to Ziva, who was the subject of some death glares from the back row, Jeanne and EJ in particular. She asked the students to get into groups of four and discuss themes in Romeo and Juliet, knowing full well that they would only be talking about their holiday but it was their first day back and honestly, she wished holidays were longer too.

"So Tony what did you do on your holiday?" Abby inquired.

"Oh, um I just stayed at home, went to some parties, trained for football trials. The usual. How about you two?"

"Nothing special." Abby said. "Timmy here went on Scout camp, didn't you Timmy?"

Timmy suppressed a groan; Tony DiNozzo did not have to know that about him. "Yeah, it was pretty good."

"You a scout then McGoo?"

"It's McGee and yeah."

Ziva smiled, "I would not worry McGee, I do not think Tony is very good with names, he got mine wrong too."

Tony laughed, "at least I can speak English properly."

"Tony, I speak nine different languages, sometimes I will get confused. Calm out."

"I think you mean calm down, or chill out."

"Same difference."

"So wait, when did you guys meet?" Abby asked curious.

Tony answered, "About a week ago, Ziva ran into me and knocked me over."

"You ran into me. And then you were very rude."

Tony poked his tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ziva why didn't you tell me you meet Tony!"

"I did not think it was very important." Ziva shrugged.

Tony looked up, eyes wide. "Ziva, what a horrible thing to say, especially after all I have done for you!"

"Ohhh, Tony what exactly have you done for her?"

Tony looked over at Abby and grinned, he liked her he decided. "Well Abs, I showed her where her classes are, told her about some of the classes, gave her my number in case she needs anything and continue to help her with her English. You know what they say, the learning never ends."

Abby and McGee laughed while Ziva crossed her arms and glared at Tony, who was smiling happily back at her. Miss Todd walked over and told them to quieten down.

* * *

><p>After class Tony had waved goodbye and caught up with Jack to head over for lunch. Abby, McGee and Ziva walked slowly to lunch.<p>

"So Ziva, very good choice."

"What do you mean Abby?"

"Tony, good pick. And he definitely likes you."

Ziva cursed the blush on her cheeks. "I do not know what you mean Abby."

Abby smiled and winked at McGee. Standing in the line for their food, Ziva was looking around for Tony without moving. A trick she learnt in her Mossad training. Spotting him in the corner of the room at a big table, he caught her eye and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back before turning to look at what was being served for lunch. The line was long but a board was up with the day's menu and she could just see the two lunch options: lasagne and soup. Ziva sighed, neither really looked that nice. Suddenly an idea came to her and she pulled out her phone.

Tony's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was text from an unknown number.

**You said to text if I needed help with anything, correct**

Tony smiled and glanced up at Ziva who was standing in the line, looking innocent but refusing to meet his eye.

_**Yes, of course. What can I help you with?**_

**Lasagne or Soup**

Tony laughed, causing the people at his table to look up at him. He ignored their curious looks and typed back to Ziva.

_**Lasagne. I'm Italian though, slightly biased**_

**Prego**

Tony looked up at Ziva who was smiling at him and carrying the lasagne on her tray. He winked, and they both turned back to their own respective conversations.

* * *

><p>That night Jenny and Gibbs were asking about the girl's day. Ziva seemed to have had a good day and Abby was happy. After dinner they watched the news before bed.<p>

"_A gang of six teenagers broke into Washington High, earlier today, terrorising students and teachers with weapons, leaving three with critical injuries. The teenagers managed to escape with small electronics. The Chief of Police made a statement this afternoon that the police are taking the matter very seriously. This is the third incident of this kind; two previous ones occurring before the Easter break in schools within the district."_

Gibbs and Jenny exchanged a look. So far the girls school hadn't been attacked, but it was still worrying.

A few streets away a man sat in a rented motel room watching the same news report. He also was worried and thought back to the two girls on the bus earlier that day. He had already chosen his next move but decided that with these threats he would put it into action sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty there you go! Hope you liked it - pretty please review! xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait - but I finally got the next chapter finished. Thank you for all your reviews, it really means a lot and encourages me so thanks :) **

**I hope you like this chapter - please review **

**~ DancingCordeaux ~**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, a few weeks later and for the first time since she met Tony, Ziva was awake early enough to go for a run. It was 5 o'clock and outside the sun was only just greeting the horizon where fireworks of red and orange sunlight were shooting up into the sky. She was angry with herself for not running since her first day. "<em>It takes two weeks to gain a fitness level, and only three days to lose it<em>." That's what one of the Mossad agents had told her when she was younger. Her father would make her train with them to make her stronger, to prepare her to become the best. He expected her to be better, always better, he was never just happy with what she could already manage, he would just point out the things she was yet to master. With these thoughts running through her head, Ziva's pace quickened. She continued to push herself, push away those thoughts. But it didn't work, a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Ziva!" Suddenly her mind snapped back to reality and her pace slowed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tony. She turned her back to him abruptly and wiped at the tears.

"Tony."

"Zee are you crying?"

"No."

Tony walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Over the past week at school the two had become friends. Whenever they had a class together, they would sit together and Tony would usually walk her to her next class. Tony knew that rumours were spreading throughout the school but he ignored them, much as he ignored EJ and Jeanne, who according to Jack were leading a campaign against Ziva. Jack also informed him that the entire cheerleading team, half the football team, and numerous students who wished to please the two girls, supported this campaign. But for some reason, Tony didn't care. What he cared about was the girl standing next to him, attempting to maintain her façade.

"Ziva, I can see you've been crying. Talk to me."

"Tony it is none of your business" Ziva snapped, pulling herself out of his comforting arm and starting up again. However, Tony was right on her heel and grabbed her arm, swinging her back to face him. Expecting a repeat of their last time together in the park, Tony was surprised to find Ziva wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face into his chest. He felt her breathing hitch but no tears, and he pulled her in close.

"Ziva, please tell me. You're right, it's none of my business but I want to know. You can trust me."

"Tony, I do not wish to talk about it now. But I promise, when I am ready to tell you I will." Ziva paused and looked up at Tony. "I am not good at this Tony, trusting people or telling them my secrets, so it may take time."

"I'll be waiting Zee." Slowly Ziva pulled herself out of Tony's arms and smiled. Tony realised that he had to lighten the mood a bit. "Ziva, you were nearly running faster than me back there."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Tony, I was running faster than you."

"Huh! You weren't, and to prove you wrong I will race you to that park bench over there." He pointed off into the distance and started running.

"Hey! That is not fair, you started early!"

Ziva won by a few seconds and watched as Tony caught up with her. She had a smug smile on her face and Tony glared at her.

"I told you I was faster." Tony laughed.

"How often do you run Zee-vah?"

"Usually everyday, but Abby can be a bit full down and I have missed a few days."

"Full on I think you mean."

"Same difference." Ziva shrugged. "Tony, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"We barely know each other and you are walking me to class. You just hugged me and told me wanted to know why I was crying. There are two girls who are trying to make the whole school believe I am some sort of terrorist because I am taking up your attention instead of them. So why?"

Tony paused. "Why not?"

"That is not an answer Tony."

"Ok, I'll cut you a deal. When you tell me why you were crying, I'll answer you question."

"No Tony, answer the question. Abby told me that you have dated 17 girls since beginning high school. I want to know if I am just your next conquest. You said before that I could trust you but you just want to get in my trousers, yes?"

"Get in you pants, but that's not true. Ziva, you can trust me – sure I date a lot, or at least I did. I'm not just going to use you Zee, we're friends right, and friends don't do that. I walk you to class because I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I hugged you and asked if you were ok before because it matters to me that you're happy. I couldn't care less about EJ and Jeanne because they're right – you have my undivided attention. But I can't tell you why because I have no idea myself. It's just the way it is."

Tony took a deep breath and looked at Ziva. Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears again. She wiped roughly at them but a few escaped. Tony reached to catch them but Ziva swatted his arm away.

"Stop it Tony! This is the second time you have seen me cry." She snapped.

"Lot's of people cry Zee."

"Well I do not. Crying is a weakness." She turned and sprinted off for home.

* * *

><p>Over the weekend Ziva tried to forget about Tony and what he had said, but she obviously hadn't done a very good job. On Sunday night Jenny asked her to take Gibbs' coffee down to him in the basement. It was the first time she had been done there and was surprised to find Gibb's halfway through building a boat.<p>

"Gibbs, Jenny asked me to bring you this." She said, handing the coffee to him. He motioned for her to sit down and the edge and he pulled up a chair for himself in front of her. He sat for a minute watching her glance around his basement and run her hand along the wood.

"You wanna talk about anything Ziva?"

She met his gaze. "Like what?"

"Like why you have been acting strange all weekend. Abby says you've met some boy."

"I've met lots of new people Gibbs, some of them have been boys."

"Anyone in particular, that say, has said or done something to make you act strange?"

Ziva sighed. All she wanted to do for some reason was tell Gibbs. He was quiet and only said things when necessary but although Ziva felt that she could trust him, she was not used to sharing, it was not a part of her training or her upbringing. However, she reasoned with herself, she was starting a new life her in America, so maybe she should open up to Gibbs. Tony probably wouldn't understand what she was going through but Gibbs would.

"When my father last spoke to me, he did not look up from the stupid paper he was reading. He gave me a lecture about why I was sent here and how to act, and then he said I was dismissed. He never said goodbye. He is training me to become a Mossad agent, I will be the best and I will probably become an assassin for him. My mother and sister died when I was eight. They were coming to pick me up from school, they were driving when a suicide bomb went off and they were both killed. My father sent some agent to pick me up, and he drove me straight passed the accident but I had no idea that… that" Ziva had tears streaming down her face. Gibbs pulled her over onto his lap and held her while she cried into his chest. "Later that night my father came into the room and told me what happened. He just said 'your mother and Tali died this afternoon in a suicide bomb before they could pick you up from school.' I began to cry and he slapped me and told me off for being so emotional. He said crying was a weakness and that I was weak. That was the only time he ever hit me. From then on he started training me and if I ever did anything wrong he would punish me by sending me into fight training and tell the other agents they were not to go easy on me. I had no chance against them. They were fully grown men who had trained for years and I was eight. And then Tony said that it mattered to him that I was happy and I didn't know what to say or do."

Gibbs was stunned. How could a father treat their daughter like this? He would kill anyone who tried to lay a finger on Abby. He held Ziva tighter and stroked her hair, whispering nonsense to her to calm her down. When he felt she had he talked.

"Ziva, you're here now and he can't hurt you."

"He can Gibbs, he said I would be closely monitored. I do not want to go back to him, I will run away at the end of the year, and not go back."

"Ziva you won't run away…"

"Yes I will, you cannot stop me, I will not go back."

"Ziva, you can stay here, I won't let you go back. Now, who is this Tony kid?"

Ziva chuckled. "I met him my first day, you remember when I went for a run? Well we ran into each other and he has become my friend."

"What's he like then?"

"Well, he is very nice, he makes me laugh all the time, he watches too many movies and is always joking because I have never seen them. He sits with me in some of my classes. Abby says he is very good at football, he is some profit."

"Protégé? So why has he upset you?"

"He saw me crying this on Saturday morning when I went for my run. And I would not tell him why. And then I asked why he was spending so much time with me and he said he liked it, and he wanted me to be happy, and he did not care what EJ and Jeanne thought."

"EJ and Jeanne?"

"Well, Tony is very good looking and Abby said has dated lots of girls, and EJ and Jeanne want to date him but Abby says he does not even look at other girls now. So Jeanne and EJ are mad at me."

Gibbs was unsure on what to do or say. He wasn't used to teenage drama, especially over boyfriends and bitchy girls. "Do you want me to talk to a teacher about them?"

Ziva stood up quickly, eyes wide. "No, please do not talk to anyone about this Gibbs. Please just between us?"

Gibbs nodded. "May I tell Jenny?"

"If she promises not to tell anyone. Please, I do not wish for everyone to know."

Gibbs stood too. "Alright, I'll make sure she won't. Ziva, don't worry about your father, when the time comes I will deal with him. You're staying here with us. About Tony, you are too young to date, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna like him, but if he truly cares then he will be your friend and will wait until you are ready to tell him. I don't know what to do about EJ and Jeanne, you sure you don't want me to go talk to one of your teachers?"

"Yes Gibbs, I do not care about them, they do not frighten me." Ziva walked back up the stairs but stopped at the top. "Thank you for listening Gibbs."

"Anytime Ziver."

* * *

><p>When Ziva walked into school on Monday she had one thing on her mind. To make up with Tony. The weekend was unbearable, she hated not talking to him like she usually did and she couldn't focus when she thought he might be mad at her.<p>

She walked through the hallways looking for him and finally spotted him, in the middle of his group. She marched right up to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him away before turning and looking at him.

Tony, who was incredibly surprised, glanced around at all the people staring at the two of them before looking at Ziva. He had missed her over the weekend and all he wanted to do was say he was sorry.

"I'm really sorry Ziva."

Ziva looked confused. "What for?"

"Well, truthfully I have no idea, but we didn't speak all weekend and I've obviously made you upset and I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be angry at me."

Ziva smiled. "Tony, you do not need to apologise. You did nothing; I am the one who should say sorry. I snapped at you and I am sorry. I was upset because I was… thinking about some things… and I promise one day I will tell you, but not yet, I am not ready. Please forgive me."

Tony brushed his thumb along her cheek and smiled. "Nothing to forgive Zee. Now I believe that was the bell, so we must get you to homeroom."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it - next chapter will have some JeanneEJ vs. Ziva stuff and you'll find out who the man from the end of chapter 6 is :) please review and tell me what you think - or just give me some ideas - anything's welcome **

**~ DancingCordeaux xxx ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone - firstly thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts as always it makes my day and encourages me to keep writing :)**

**Secondly I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it has taken so long to finish this next chapter - I am doing my final year of school and am constantly busy so only get to write every now and then to relax - obviously for the next few months it will be like this - a long wait I mean - but I promise I still have more to come and _really_ want to keep this story going (as long as you are all still reading and enjoying it :p)**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 8 and I will try not to be too long before my next update **

**~ DancingCordeaux ~**

* * *

><p>By lunch that day everything between Tony and Ziva was back to normal. Tony did however wonder if she was ok. He was worried about her and Tony never worried about anyone but himself. Ever since his mother had died, he realised that if he didn't worry about himself no one else would. But he didn't mind being concerned over Ziva, he felt like it was his obligation to protect her. So she mightn't tell him what was bothering her, but he would happily wait until she did, and in the meantime be sure to make her happy.<p>

So when lunch came he stood in line with her, talking about all sorts of things. His favourite topic was movies, and she hadn't seen any good ones so he would explain them to her. Usually he was able to make her laugh at his summaries, he used different voices and accents, told her the funny lines. And she would throw her head back and laugh, which would make him laugh in return.

Ziva picked up a bowl of spaghetti in front of him and placed it on her tray. She turned to Tony, "Ah Tony, you should like lunch, it is Italian."

"The only way to cook Zee-vah."

Ziva laughed and turned around. She spotted Jeanne and EJ at a table staring pointedly at her. They looked at each other and whispered something before standing up. Ziva continued to look around until she found Abby and McGee at a table. She smiled back at Tony and then started heading over towards Abby and McGee.

Behind her Tony picked up spaghetti and started walking over to his usual table. He stopped halfway when he noticed Jeanne and EJ walking towards Ziva. Why were they heading away from their table and over to Ziva. He felt his grip tighten and his jaw set. _They had better not try something_.

Ziva saw EJ and Jeanne out of the corner of her eye. Within a few steps they would be blocking her path. She fixed her eyes on Abby who was slowly standing from her seat and continued walking. She could feel people at their tables staring, she could her them quieting, turning their full attention to Jeanne and EJ. Everyone knew they did not like the new girl. In her gut she could feel something was about to happen. _Why now? I have been here for a few weeks now, why not earlier?_

Suddenly EJ was in front of her and at the last minute she raised her arm flipping Ziva's tray straight back into her. The bowl was now on the floor and spaghetti was dripping all down the front of Ziva's clothes, red sauce staining her top. EJ and Jeanne snickered. Ziva looked down at the mess on her before back up to EJ.

"Oops, sorry" EJ said loudly so that the whole cafeteria, which was quieter than before, could easily hear.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, "oh that is ok, I suppose that you cannot help being clumsy."

Both girls stopped laughing. Jeanne took a step forward and stood next to EJ. Both were trying to ignore the giggling that had begun after Ziva's comment. Jeanne opened her mouth to snap back but someone spoke up before she could.

"Yeah, my four year old cousin is a bit like that sometimes too." Ziva turned and found Tony standing behind her glaring angrily at the other two. "Come on Ziva, let's go get you cleaned up." He placed his tray down and took Ziva's hand, leading her gently out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're ok?" Tony asked for the hundredth time.<p>

Ziva rolled her eyes but smiled at him reassuringly, "Yes Tony. It does not matter, I am sure when I get home, I can get the strain to come out."

"It's stain," he chuckled. "I'm sorry they're being such bitches. They're usually a bit mean to new kids, but honestly… I'm gonna talk to them, I mean what's there problem?"

Ziva rested her hand against his arm. His eyes were darting from the strain on her top, to her eyes and in them she could see concern. For some reason her stomach began to feel funny – like it was doing somersaults. She realised she kind of liked that feeling. Not only that, she liked how Tony was caring about her. She felt precious.

"Tony, you do not have to do that. It does not matter - it does not bother me. If they really think tipping a bowl of spaghetti over me will make me back off, they are wrong.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Jeanne and EJ left the cafeteria. They were angry – their plan had backfired. Maybe if Tony hadn't been there at the time.<p>

"Ok, so maybe we will have to use plan B."

"EJ there is no plan B."

"So, we'll just have to think of one. She is going to look like an idiot for the rest of the day though, let's try and stay positive."

"I think we need to be a bit more devious, like us doing something to her like today can always be blamed on us – you know what I mean? I think we need to start using our connections…"

The girls turned the corner and stopped. In front of them stood Tony with his back to them. Ziva had her hand on his arm and the two were very close.

"This is ridiculous Jeanne. What the hell does he even see in her?"

Ziva looked up and spotted the two. She saw the look they were giving her and realised this was no longer just 'target the new kid', it was something to do with Tony. She wondered if it had something to do with the little crush she was slowly developing on him. But she could hardly help that; he was just so caring towards her. Although, she did know of his record, how he had dated many girls. Because of that, anytime Ziva found herself thinking about Tony, she would remind herself of that. He was only interested in her as a friend or he probably would have tried something right?

* * *

><p>Tony walked into his house at 7 o'clock that night. He had had training and was physically exhausted. His muscles were aching and all he wanted was a shower to relieve the pain. He was also in a bad mood. The incident with Ziva earlier that day had really upset him. He couldn't understand why Jeanne and EJ were being such bitches. He knew Ziva didn't want him to talk to them about it and he wouldn't because he respected her, but if anything else happened he would.<p>

Not only that, but Tony was furious at almost everyone in his group of friends. Other than a few kids, they acted as though nothing had happened. Some even laughed about it afterwards, but if EJ and Jeanne were within hearing distance the conversation was over. To them, and everyone around them when they were near, the incident never happened.

The junior team had been chosen for the upcoming season and the team was mostly the guys from the group. Because of this, Tony trained extra hard, working out his frustrations in each pass and tackle.

He heard his father in the living room talking and at first Tony though he might be drunk and talking to himself. Then he heard a woman laughing. She sounded young and had definitely had a few drinks too. Disgusted Tony crept up the stairs and into his room. He did not want to walk in on that situation. After he had a shower he felt a bit better, his muscles relaxing somewhat. His bed was soft against his back and he felt himself slowly sinking into sleep.

* * *

><p>When Ziva got home she ran to get her shirt in the wash to get the stain out before Jenny and Gibbs got home. She didn't want to have to explain what had happened to them. Abby, on the other hand, had a different idea. At dinner that night, everyone was chatting happily but then Jenny asked if anything interesting happened at school that day. Ziva shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. But Abby stopped altogether and stared at Ziva. She realised that Ziva was not going to bring it up.<p>

"Well, Ziva _did_ anything interesting happen at school today?" Ziva glared up at Abby while Jenny and Gibbs shared a glance above their heads.

"Ziva," Jenny began, "is there something you want to talk about?"

Ziva sighed. She really did not want to go here now. "Someone spilt some of their lunch on me today. It is fine, it is nothing."

"Ok so that is not the whole story. Mum and Dad, these two girls _purposely_ tipped spaghetti all over Ziva because Ziva and Tony are together and they're jealous." Ziva dropped her fork on the table.

"We are not together Abby."

"Ziva, those two girls wouldn't happen to be EJ and Jeanne would they?"

Abby smiled up at her father. "Yeah Dad, that's them. Good guess!"

"Not a guess Abs. I thought you said I wouldn't have to worry about them Ziva?"

"You don't Gibbs. I can look after myself."

"And what about this boy, I thought you said he was only a friend."

"He is Gibbs. We are just friends."

Abby looked up. "Really? Because you spend every possible moment together, everyone else thinks you two are together."

Ziva blushed and glared at Abby. "We. Are. Just. Friends. Abby."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and smirked, but new better than to comment on the issue. "Did your shirt stain Ziva?"

"Yes but I have already put it in the wash so it should come out."

Jenny smiled at Ziva and went back to eating. Gibbs however, was not finished. He went to open his mouth but shut it again after Jenny scowled at him. Obviously this conversation was not to continue now. But Gibbs was angry. Someone was possibly dating his girl while another two girls were bullying her. His girl? When had he started thinking of her like that?

* * *

><p>As the girls left for school the next day, Gibbs pulled Abby back.<p>

"Abs, if anything else happens today I want you to call me."

Abby smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "Of course Dad."

When the girls arrived Tony immediately sort them out.

"Hey girls," he said cheerfully.

"Hey Tony" Abby chorused as she hugged Tony. He was used to her hugs now and hugged back just as hard. He never hugged Ziva though. He felt slightly awkward around her like that, he wanted nothing else than to hug her and hold her, but he was scared about how she would react.

"Hey Tony," Ziva smiled, "how was training last night?"

"Tiring." Tony chuckled. "How about you, how was your night?"

Ziva turned to stare at Abby and realised she had edged away to find McGee. The two were talking animatedly to each other a few metres away. When had Abby gotten away? She turned back to Tony.

"It was alright. I got the forth degree from Jenny and Gibbs."

"Third degree Zee-vah. About EJ and Jeanne huh?"

"Yes, Abby made me tell them. It is no big deal, I have almost forgotten it."

They made their way slowly towards homeroom, deep in conversation. Ziva went to her regular seat and Tony sat down next to her. He was over the group at the back he decided, if they were going to act like they did yesterday he didn't want anything to do with it.

"Oh!" Tony started. "We have our combat lesson in gym next. Did you hear that they've got a special guest for the rest of the term?"

"That should be fun. Do you know who it is?"

"Well not personally but you might know."

"Me? Why me?"

Tony smiled. "He is a Mossad liaison officer in America at the moment! Mossad is an Israeli organistation right? Isn't that cool?"

Ziva paled. Her throat suddenly felt tighter – shrinking – and a lot like sandpaper – hard and brittle. _This cannot be happening. Please, let this not be happening_.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats that for now!<strong>

**So you don't actually find out who the man is yet and I know I said I would tell you but I have two ideas and I can't decide which one to use. But next chapter he will definitely be involved.**

**PLEASE REVIEW pretty pretty pretty please - also let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any ideas**

**~ DancingCordeaux xxx ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone - so I had a free today and I just wrote and wrote and wrote until I had this finished so I could upload. Thank you as always for the fantastic reviews and alerts - it makes me so happy to know that people are liking my story :) Hope you like this next chapter - it is a little bit shorter but not too much**

**~ DancingCordeaux ~**

* * *

><p>Ziva did not want to go to gym. She sat in homeroom thinking through all the excuses she could to get herself out of it. She did not want to know who he was. It would be someone she did not want to see again for sure. How could she get out of this? A sharp jab in her side brought her back to reality.<p>

"Ouch! Tony why would you do that?" Tony pointed towards the front where Miss Todd was reading out the roll. She smiled sweetly at Ziva.

"Ziva David?"

Ziva blushed slightly, realising she had not been paying attention. "Here miss."

By the time the bell went, Ziva was almost in a state but hiding it well. All the way to gym Tony talked non-stop about how excited he was. How this was going to be the best lesson ever. They parted and headed to their changing rooms before meeting up in the gym.

"Ziva, it's going to be so cool. Like I don't know a whole lot about Mossad but I know that they are like awesome."

Ziva smiled. "I suppose some of them are Tony."

"Do you know any agents Zeev? Like any family relations?"

Ziva stopped. She did not want to lie to Tony; only she did not want anyone knowing who she was either. She wanted to leave that part of her life behind her. But could she lie to Tony. She found that incredibly difficult. Not that she did often, just every once in a while to stop him from finding out the things she did not want people to know – about her mother, and sister, and life back there in general. But Ziva always thought that Tony could see right through her anyway and that he knew she wasn't always telling the story as it happened. "I think that most Mossad agents are meant to keep their identity secret, generally except ones in policing services."

There, that wasn't a complete lie, just evading the question really. As usual, Tony looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. Damn, he knew she wasn't telling him everything. She smiled up at him innocently and sat on the ground near the rest of the class.

The gym teacher and army representative walked in and began addressing the class. "Hey there kids. Now for the rest of the term we have a very special guest with us. He is a Mossad liaison officer, currently working in America. He has just finished a two-year mission and has been sent as a liaison officer to rest before returning to active work. He is running slightly late so we are just going to start class and hopefully he'll be here soon. Can everyone pair off, boys with boys and girls with girls. That way everything is fair."

Ziva sighed, she could take on the whole class probably, at the same time, with her hands tied together, blindfolded. But she was stuck throwing baby punches with two girls who looked like they would cry if they broke a nail. Because of an uneven number of girls, Ziva was in a group of three, and meant she hardly ever got any time to fight, and when she did it wasn't even properly. She was mentally running through all the Mossad officers who had been on missions for two years. She could think of 5, but knew one was not even a remote possibility. Her father would not send him to look after her. In fact, she wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Her father never spoke about him. She supposed there might be a few officers that she couldn't remember.

Her group rotated again. It was Ziva's turn. She blocked three pathetic attempts at a punch and hit the girl in the stomach. Not hard just enough to have her doubling over. She jumped when a voice behind her spoke.

"Well Ziva, last time I saw you, you knocked me down to the ground. Now it looks like you have forgotten how to punch someone properly. And you're getting jumpy. I thought you were the only one who could sneak up on people."

Ziva spun around so fast she nearly fell over. He was there. Casually leaning against the rails at the bottom of the stairs. Alive. She begged herself to start breathing again.

By this point the class was quiet. They were all watching the man by the stairs; he was tall, with tanned skin and brown eyes. A few girls swooned – only a few though. Tony noticed that Ziva did in fact know the Mossad agent, fairly well by the sounds of things. However she was just standing there, silently, swaying slightly on the spot. He thought he saw a tear running down her cheek but before he could tell if it was real or not, Ziva had become a blur.

She was in the officers' arms in less than a second. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she kissed his face and mumbled (in Hebrew) nothings into his ear. He held on just as tight, as if he never wanted to let go. He hadn't seen her in two years and he had missed his little sister more than anything.

"Ari, I missed you. I thought you might be dead. Papa never talked about you and he would get angry if I asked. I thought you were dead. I thought I had no one left."

Ari ran his hand reassuringly through Ziva's hair and wiped her tears as he set her on the ground, neither letting go just yet though. "Zivaleh I will never leave you. Remember, I promised. I will always, always be protecting you. I am your brother that is my job. Now, get rid of those tears, and how about we show the class how we fight."

Ziva laughed, and reluctantly let go of Ari's arm. She still wanted to hold him, reassure herself that he was alive, that he was here. But she knew she had made a scene. She felt everyone's eyes on Ari and her.

The army representative walked up to Ari and introduced himself. "Good to finally have you here Ari. I see you've met someone already."

Ari stepped forward and shook hands. "Yes sir, this is my sister Ziva David. She is here on exchange from Israel. I think I might use her as my demonstrator."

The army representative raised his eyes sceptically. "Well, if you're sure. Today is your class after all."

While Ziva and Ari walked to the front, she turned to him. "Thankyou, I cannot stand fighting with those girls, they are not very good."

Ari laughed and turned to the class. "Good morning everyone. My name is Ari David and I am a Mossad Officer. Mossad is the Israeli intelligence organisation in Israel. Now, I believe you all know my little sister Ziva. She will be helping me with demonstrations today."

Tony watched Ari and Ziva as the class continued. In slow motion, one would punch while the other would block. Then one would kick, and the other blocked. All in slow motion and then the class would practice. Ari would walk around and help everyone by fixing their positioning. Half way through Ari asked Ziva to do the same. She made a beeline over towards Tony and he smiled.

"Well hello there, I suppose you forgot to mention that your brother would be the one coming today." Tony laughed happily.

Ziva smiled. She was worried that Tony might be upset she had not told him. "I am sorry Tony, I did not know that he would be coming. I did not even know where he was, I thought he was still on his mission." She didn't add that she thought he might have died. But as usual, Tony smiled knowingly and she got the feeling that he might have guessed anyway.

"Now Tony, if you stand like that Jack here will easily be able to knock you up." Jack and Tony snorted, trying to contain their laughter. Ziva looked up suspiciously.

"Zee, it's knocked down, not up. Definitely not up."

Ziva shrugged. "Same difference."

"It's really not Ziva." Jack said. "Knocked up means something totally different that I could never do to Tony. Literally."

Ziva's eyebrows met in confusion. "What does it mean?" Tony and Jack were laughing out loud and Ari turned and looked. He met Ziva's eyes and she shrugged. "Apparently I get my English confused." Ari smiled and looked at his watch. 10 more minutes, just enough time for a real show. He motioned Ziva back up the front, and told the class to sit.

"I was told that I could give you all a demonstration of a real fight with the Army Sergeant here, however, I think Ziva will do just fine. You up for it Zivaleh?" She smiled and nodded readily.

At the back of the room, EJ and Jeanne had had enough of the attention Ziva was getting, especially with Tony just then. But now it seemed she was about to get it. There was no way she could beat that man, even if it was her brother and he went easy on her. This was going to be fun to watch. Hopefully Tony would realise what a creep she was after this.

Ziva and Ari removed their shoes and socks, both standing in just a tank top and cargo pants. It was easy to tell they were related. They stood about a metre apart and smiled at each other. They both knew the others strengths and weaknesses, but the last time Ari had fought Ziva was two years ago. She was much better now; he was going to get a shock.

"Alright Zivaleh, you throw the first punch." But Ziva shook her head.

"New teacher Ari. I do not punch unless someone punches me first."

Ari laughed. "It's principle Ziva, but ok. You ready?" Before she could nod, his fist had connected with her cheek, throwing her head back. But at the same time she twisted one leg between his and he fell to the ground. Half the class cheered. He sat startled and looked at the ground before smiling back up at Ziva. "Well, someone has been practising."

Jumping to his feet again he threw a punch, she blocked but he caught her other arm and flipped her in the air. She threw her legs out as she was landing and hit his chest, landing with two feet. Out of nowhere his leg swung up and hit her stomach. She flew backwards onto the ground and he landed on top, pinning her arms above her head.

Ari smiled down at her, "Maybe with a bit more practice," he began, raising an eyebrow. Before he could continue, Ziva bucked upwards throwing him off balance, and twisted them both so she was now pinning him down. Punching him in the stomach and then grabbing an arm, she jumped of the ground and flipped him onto his front, holding his arm firmly on his back.

"What was that brother?" She let go of his arm and took two quick steps back, standing in a defensive position, ready, waiting. From the ground, Ari pushed his feet down hard and flipped in the air, landing facing Ziva. Ready for round two.

Tony watched mesmerised. He knew Ziva was good at fighting, but he did honestly think he could still take her. Now however he wasn't so sure. But was it wrong for him to think that she looked really hot right now?

* * *

><p><strong>So that is that for now... I will try and update soon PLEASE REVIEW for me and let me know what you think - even if it is negative because that just shows me what I can do better and what I should work on<strong>

**THANKS ~ DancingCordeaux xxx ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone**

**First I would like to start by begging your forgiveness. I truly had no intention of leaving updating for so so long. This chapter I've now been working on for so long, but haven't had the time to finish it properly. In 2012 was my final year of school and had a whole lot of responsibilities along with school work to do and this took up all my time. Sometimes I could spare about 10minutes to add a little but never long enough. Then this year I'm working in a boarding house in England on a gap year and literally have hardly anytime to myself! **

**I'm so unbelievably sorry that this took so long. I do have so many ideas for where this story will go and I will absolutely finish it. I may be slightly slower than I used to be updating but I promise that it will never be this long again! I hope everyone can forgive me and will keep reading and reviewing - on that note I'd also like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts and favourites and follows. Its so great that people are enjoying my story - I have no experience in writing and so your comments are truly inspiring. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies again.**

**Love DancingCordeaux~**

* * *

><p>At the end of the lesson, Ziva and Ari sat talking to one another. Ari had explained to the Sergeant that he hadn't seen his sister in two years and just wanted a few minutes to catch up.<p>

"So Zivaleh, how is America treating you?"

Ziva shrugged. "Not to bad, the Gibbs' family is very nice. I share a room with Abby but I will get to decorate my half. I am still deciding on how to decorate but I have a few ideas."

"So this Gibbs family, they are nice people?"

Ziva looked up into her brothers' eyes and smiled, "yes, Ari, they are nice people." There was a slight tease in her tone that had Ari chuckling. "They are very welcoming. Abby is always giving hugs to everyone. She just spreads joy wherever she goes. And Jenny always has everything I need before I even ask for it. She just seems to get when I need to talk to someone or when I need some alone time. And you know the other day when we had a Spanish test I got 100% and she pinned it to the fridge! Then when Gibbs' came home from the case he was working he gave me a hug and said he was proud."

Ari watched as Ziva's eyes sparkled the more she described her exchange family. He let out an internal sigh. For the past two years he had been worried about her. He knew their father had big dreams for her and judging from her fighting display, she had been through some serious training. But she seemed happy, and that made Ari happy.

"And what about those two boys you were helping the whole lesson?" Ari tried to keep his voice light and curious, but he couldn't help an overprotective tone coming across. Ziva reached for his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"They are Tony and Jack, two of my new friends. Tony has helped me a lot since I moved. Taking me to classes and making sure I was ok. He is very funny and knows the lines to almost every movie there is!"

Ari watched as his sister talked about this Tony. Ever since Tali's death, Ari had become extremely protective of his sister. He felt that Tali's death was, in some way, his fault – as her big brother he should have kept danger from his little sisters. As a result, he began to see Ziva in a new light – she was his only little sister now and he was adamant to keep her safe.

Ari also believed this was the reason he was sent on the long-term undercover mission. Their father Eli had always made it known that Ziva was destined child to become the new head of Mossad – if he allowed her to live that long. Ari knew Eli trained him to become a world-class assassin that would robotically be used to take down the enemy. After Tali's death, Ari worked hard to keep Ziva away from as much as he could. Eli had started to send her in to train with officers his own age. When Ari found out he was livid, how could Eli not see how precious Ziva was, why must he keep trying to break her?

All those nights Ziva had crept into his bed with tears streaming down her face, trying desperately not to sob loudly and alert their father. Ari would wrap his arms around her shaking body and stroke her hair until she fell asleep. He would protect her. But somehow Eli must have found out that Ari was not encouraging his parenting. Suddenly, Ari had missions all the time. They started out small, a few days here and there until it was months at a time. Then two years ago came the big one – deep undercover in Egypt. Saying goodbye to Ziva the next morning broke something in his training. He could no longer just kill on demand. He had a family to protect – granted it was a family consisting of only one little sister now, but he decided then and there, when he got back it was for good. He would not have _his_ Ziva growing up in this.

Arriving home from Egypt he was told to wait while Eli talked to another agent, but Ari could not help overhearing some of the conversation.

"Well, Officer David is in America for the year. Building relationships that will come in handy in a few years." Said Eli. _I'm not in America_ Ari thought. _Unless Officer David… oh my God his calling MY sister an officer. She's 15!_

"Mm. I had heard that yes Director." Ari remembered that voice from before he left but couldn't quite place the name.

"I need an officer to follow her over and report back to me about her activities. I need someone I can trust." Ari could tell Eli was hinting at Officer Whoever-It-Was, but Ari would not have it. He'd been gone for two years and now his father had decided to separate them again. Striding purposefully into the room, Ari stood in front of the desk and stared down at his father.

"Shalom Director. The team has arrived a few hours earlier than we expected and I thought best to come in and let you know personally. So Ziva is in America now?"

Eli shifted in his seat, irritated by the interruption. "Yes, _Officer David_ is now in America. For a year." There was a pointed glare as he stressed his daughter's new title. "I was just discussing with Officer Rivkin here about someone heading down there to make sure she was alright. Keep an eye on her."

Ari barely glanced at the Rivkin seated next to him. "Perfect Director. I have just returned from an extended mission and I could use a small break."

"Unfortunately Ari, I have already lined something up for you."

Ari smirked. "You have read the medicals of the returning team correct? I have, rather unfortunately suffered a small back injury that puts me on hiatus for at least two months. So it would make perfect sense for me to travel to America while recovering and keep the fit, such as Officer Rivkin, here at your disposal."

Officer Rivkin leant forward in his chair. "Sir, this would work out very well. I would happily take David's mission if necessary." There was no way Rivkin was going to be sent to America to babysit some kid while he could be here in the action.

Eli leant back in his chair, clearly angry at the way things were progressing. With Rivkin around, he couldn't create a scene and demand that Ari could not see Ziva. He hadn't had a chance to read those damn medicals; he was planning on going through them after his discussion with Rivkin. Trust the team to arrive early. "Very well Ari, you will leave on the first flight tomorrow morning. I will have a phone and motel room ready for you when you arrive at the Israeli Embassy. You are both dismissed now."

Ari felt Ziva let go of his hand as she gestured around, talking about her new friends. "So what are you doing here Ari?" She asked, clearly running out of things to mention about her friends.

She really was happy and comfortable and he was not going to ruin that by telling her he was sent to check up on her.

"Recovering from my latest mission. I thought I might come and visit my favourite sister." He smiled down at her. Suddenly she flung her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're here Ari. I have missed you so much. I thought you must be dead and I ached Ari."

"No my Zivaleh. I'll never leave you remember? I know I'm here for about two months at least; hopefully I'll be able to stay longer. Do you know how much I missed you? So much Ziva. I missed you so much."

The bell rang and Ziva knew she had to get to her next class. She'd already missed one period talking to Ari. Reluctantly, she unravelled herself from his arms and stood up. "I had better be off to class now. When will I see you next?"

Ari stood up and grabbed his sisters' hand. "Soon Zivaleh. I haven't seen you in two years; there is so much to catch up on. I'll also be in your gym classes on Friday for the term. The Sergeant has organised for me to help him teach the class."

Ziva sighed happily and leant into her brothers' arm as they walked out of the gym. Content with just being near him after two years apart. When they reached the hallway they let go of each other's hand. "I'll see you soon Ari."

Leaning down and kissing her forehead, Ari smiled. "Soon. Enjoy school." Ziva ran off to Biology happily. Standing next to Abby as they took turns peering through the telescope, Ziva told her all about gym class and Ari.

* * *

><p>When Ziva walked into Spanish later that day, she was still on a high from seeing her brother again. As she walked through the door, the class grew quiet. Apparently, news of Ziva's 'skill' had travelled fast and, by the looks of some of the students, had only fuelled the 'terrorist' rumours. Most of the class refused to meet her eyes while others had looks of disgust etched across their faces. Scanning the class Ziva hoped to find a friendly face in Tony but he didn't appear to be there yet. Instead, in her usual seat sat Jeanne, furiously inspecting her nail. Beside her was the spare seat for Tony, leaving only one more seat in the back corner.<p>

Ziva ducked her head down and headed towards the back, passing Jeanne who muttered 'terrorist' under her breath. The window next to her desk allowed Ziva to hide her tears from the class. She couldn't believe herself she was tearing up, squeezing her eyes shut she willed them to stop.

Tony's laugh echoed down the hall as he made his way to Spanish. Coach had wanted to catch up with him so he was running a few minutes late. But that didn't matter you see because his next class was with Ziva, who always seemed to make the day better.

It was weird, he thought, that she had managed to change his outlook so quickly. But he couldn't help the calmness that seemed to spread through him as soon as he caught sight of her. Even when his father had been drinking the night before, and the next day he was in a foul mood, knowing nothing would go right that day. Suddenly Ziva, looking beautif – hot, saying the wrong phrases and rolling her eyes at him when he corrected her, would appear and this tranquil feeling settled. Right next to those damn butterflies.

Now he rounded the corner and was practically skipping to the door before he realised what he was doing. Quickly checking to see if anyone had seen him, Tony walked calmly into Spanish before stopping dead. His seat was still free, but next to him, instead of his Ziva, was Jeanne. Ziva was in the back, staring out the window, not even looking at him. Slowly, he walked towards his desk and sat down, turning to try and catch Ziva's attention. Unfortunately the teacher walked in and halted Tony's attempts.

As class begun, Tony felt Jeanne staring at him. Eventually turning around with a glare he was surprisingly met with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" she muttered and tilted her head back towards Ziva.

"What did you do?" Tony asked through gritted teeth.

"Look Tony, when I got to class she was already sitting in the back and Robert was there next to her. I just assumed she was angry with you and decided that maybe you didn't want to be alone. Obviously I was wrong." Jeanne started writing notes again in her book and Tony felt guilt wash through him. The one time she was nice he had to go and accuse her.

Reaching out, he lightly tapped her arm and offered a small smile. "Thanks" he whispered and turned back to class.

Ziva had heard the teacher come in but wasn't ready to look up yet. She still had those stupid tears in her eyes and she refused to allow anyone to see her cry. Crying to Gibbs a few weeks ago had been bad enough. Finally she turned towards the front and saw the teacher writing on the board, Matt throwing spitballs at Sally, Bridget texting under her desks and Tony, who was holding Jeanne's arm and smiling. For the last fifteen years, Ziva was training to become a Mossad assassin – cold, ruthless, heartless. So she wondered what that ache in her chest was.

* * *

><p>Gibbs observed Ziva out of the corner of his eye throughout dinner. She was usually quiet – most people were when Abby was around because you couldn't get a word in edgeways – but today was different. She sat silently, trying her best to appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary – eating her food normally, nodding to Abby normally – but there was something in her eyes and the way every few minutes she looked out the window. Something was not right. Especially after they had just heard a minute-by-minute recount from Abby about Ziva's brother arriving at school. Gibbs stopped his thoughts for a moment and considered this new development. Is this Ari being in America as well a good or bad thing – what's Eli trying to do? Little did Gibbs know how much Ari's presence angered Eli, went against his wishes. Hearing Ziva asking to be excused snapped his attention back to the table.<p>

"Actually Ziva I was wondering if I could have a quick chat with you in the basement?" Gibbs interjected before Ziva could get very far. She turned to him slowly and nodded her head, eyes suspicious. As she turned towards the basement, Jenny met Gibbs eye and raised an eyebrow, reminding Gibbs exactly why his wife was the Director of NCIS.

Down in the basement, Ziva sat on a wooden crate and watched as Gibbs picked up some tools and started working on the boat. It was coming along quite nicely and Ziva suddenly appreciated why he would work on something like this – its calming nature as Gibbs slowly sanded the slanted wood of the bow.

"Was wondering how school was today," Gibbs spoke suddenly startling Ziva out of her musings.

"Fine. It was great to see Ari, I had not seen him in a long time."

"Fine huh? So what's made you so quiet through dinner?"

Ziva's' eyes widened innocently and she tilted her head to the side slightly. "I do not know what you mean."

Gibbs nearly smiled at how good she was. Good but not good enough. "Nice try. Wanna go again."

Still Ziva kept a blank face, "I really do not understand Gibbs." He stared at her for a bit and she felt herself beginning to break. Water pooled in her eyes that she quickly blinked away, cursing herself for giving away the truth of her feelings. "Ok, so maybe today was great to start off with and then not so great. Seeing Ari was fantastic Gibbs, gosh I have missed him so much. I thought he was dead you know so it was only me left in the world. But he is here to see me and he is not dead."

"So what screwed the day up then?"

"Ever had someone angry or upset with you but you are not sure what you have done wrong?"

"I'm married aren't I?" Gibbs smiled at his joke but looked up to see Ziva's confused face. "Never mind. Who's upset with you? Abbs seemed fine before."

"It was not Abby who is mad. Gibbs I am not sure if I want to talk about this right now." With that Ziva turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Gibbs to sand and think in the basement.

Ziva on the other hand ran up to her bed and dropped down onto it on her stomach. Thinking over the day she resolved that if Tony had a problem with her that was his fault. He missed out. The thought made Ziva want to cry that he would no longer be around for her. She valued his friendship so much. Other than Abby and Tim he was her only friend. She doubted if she would even be able to look at him without wanting to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review! Sorry a million times for the wait! ~DancingCordeaux~<strong>


End file.
